I'll Wait For You
by SkateDiva
Summary: Does true love ever die? Not to some people. Some people go through life holding on to feelings for someone. I read a short story with the same sort of idea but didnt base it on those characters. Made up my own


DISCLAIMER: The song I'll Wait For You belongs to the amazing Lisa Scott Lee. These characters are not based on anyone. Made up these two and I love them lol .I decided to make them college lecturers because I love going to college so I thought why not lol. Making them lecturers is also easier for me since I'm at college 4 days a week so I see what goes on in a college so thought making them lecturers was a good idea. A friend read my first draft of this based on school teachers and she encouraged me to post this so I have. I hope you enjoy this.

Lyrics are in Italics

It was so much more than a teenage fling. Looking back I now know that it was no that it IS love. I love you, always have always will.

_I found you, and I lost you  
I was falling in love with you _

I wish I could turn back time. I wish I'd told you. But instead I let it all boil inside of me. I've regretted it every day since. But I always thought deep down you felt the same.

_can you tell me, why you left me  
I wanna know  
I'm turning back time (i'm turning back time)  
Lying here i wonder why  
drawing circles in my mind  
And tears that won't dry, fall from the sky _

I lie in bed, next to my husband every night, thinking about you. About us. About what could of been. All we were ever meant to be was some stupid uni fling. We were young, both with the same ambition in life. I never thought it would come to anything more than that. We both agreed it would never come to anything more than that. So why is it now, that we work together, you seem to always be on my mind.

_Walking high over clouds going by  
silver lining caught in my eye  
a picture of yesturday, seems so far away  
all i want is to hold you near,  
tell you things that you wanna hear  
I'll wait for you (i'll wait for you)  
I'll wait for you (i'll wait for you)_

I still need you (need you)

We need each other. The rest of our co workers dont like us and we know that. We dont know why they dont like us but thats just the case. We get sidelined ay meetings. They all sit together at one end of the room and talk about us. Whilst we sit together at the other side of the room unaware of their reasons for not liking us.

_Wanna please you (please you)  
I'm helpless without you _

I couldnt cope in this job without you by my side, supporting me. Loving me in ways my husband never could.

_are u out there, do you hear me?  
I have to know _

I'm sat in my office now staring at my computer screen. Do you feel the same? I often sit here wondering the same thing. It's one o'clock. I grab my things and make my way along to my class. When I walk in the students are already logged in to the computer. My heart is in my mouth when I realise what the boys are looking at. It's a photo. A photo of me and you, taken when we were in our second year of uni. "Where did you get that?" I ask nervously. They explain to me that you gave them it so that they could use photoshop to edit it. They say that they never knew we went to uni together and how different we both look. I laugh, looking closely at the photo I see that they are right. You had some sort of dodgy hairstyle, that could only be described as a resembelence to a mop whereas I had my natural brown hair. None of the students have ever seen me like that. I've been blonde as long as I've worked here. I let the boys chat about the photo while I log on to see if you put it on the general system. I'm thrilled to find that you did and imediately take a copy of it to my memory stick.

_I'm scared that i'll find (i'm scared that i'll find)  
In my dreams you hold me tight,  
and when I wake you're out of sight _

I dream about you again that night. I dream that we're together, living in a beautiful house just outside the city. We've got a couple of dogs and we live a happy life.

_i gave you my heart  
but will yours be mine? _

You are the keeper of my heart. You always have been. My hearts never really been in my marriage. When I got married I was settling for second best. I knew that and I'm sure deep down my husband knows that. For I believe it is only possible to love one person and If that one person is you then how can I even begin to kid myself that my husband comes first in my heart.

_Walking high over clouds going by (walking high)  
silver lining caught in my eye (in my eye)  
a picture of yesturday, seems so far away _

It's now 7 am. I am up and getting ready for work. Before I can stop myself, I'm inserting my memory stick into my laptop. I have to see the photo. I havent been able to get it off my mind since I saw it yesterday. I look at the way we were stood. Facing each other. I had my arms resting on your chest, while your arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. We both looked so happy. Smiling away for the camera. I just wish we could recreate that moment. After looking closely at that photo I know that we'll be the subject of much gossip amongst any students that have seen the photo. I wonder if this is what you were hoping for or if you genuinely just wanted them to use it for photohop.

_all i want is to hold you near, (Oooh)  
tell you things that you wanna hear  
I'll wait for you (i'll wait for you)_  
I park my car in the staff carpark. I check my appearence in the mirror and adjust my hair. I step out the car only to be greeted by you standing on front of me.  
"Morning" you say  
"Morning" I reply  
We start walking towards the building.  
"I'm sorry" you say  
"For what?" I ask genuinely confused  
"Giving the guys that photo" you say  
"Dont worry about it"  
"I cant help it, they said you seemed upset by it"  
"No, I wasnt. Just shocked" I reply looking at you

I'm waiting for you (i'm waiting for you)  
I'm waiting for you (i'm waiting for you)  
I'm waiting for you (i'm waiting for you)  
I'm waiting for you (Oooh Ooo)

_Walking high over clouds going by (walking high)  
silver lining caught in my eye (in my eye)  
a picture of yesturday, seems so far away  
all i want is to hold you near, (Oooh)  
tell you things that you wanna hear  
I'll wait for you (i'll wait for you) _

"I miss you" you say  
"What?" I ask turning quickly to look at you  
"I miss you" you say  
"Why, I'm right here" I say trying to make light of the situation  
"You know what I mean" you say  
"Well I dont think theres really anything we can do about that" I say  
"We'll see about that" you say walking off

_Walking high over clouds going by  
silver lining caught in my eye  
a picture of yesturday  
seems so far away  
all i want is to hold you near  
tell you things that you wanna hear  
I'll wait for you _

I sit genuinely confused about what you said. I'm teaching my class after lunch when you walk into the room  
"Can I have a word?" you ask  
"Yeah sure" I reply  
"Sorry guys but I need to borrow your lovely lecturer for a minute" you say to the class before walking out. I follow  
"I'll be right back" I say as I walk out. You continue to walk and I follow you to your office. You close the door behind us.  
"I have to be with you" you say  
"What" I say convinced that I'm hearing things  
"I love you, I always have. And I know you feel the same" you say  
"I do feel the same. I've always felt this way"  
"Then why did you walk away back then?" you ask  
"You walked away" I reply  
"We both walked away" you say  
"We had an agreement that we were just some stupid uni fling" I say  
"We both knew that wasn't the case" you say  
"We know that now" I say sitting down on the edge of your desk. A strand of hair falls over my face.  
"So what are we going to do about it?" you ask gently moving the hair from my face. I feel myself shiver with your touch  
"I dont know" I reply honestly "We're both married"  
"To the wrong people" you say continuing to stroke my cheek  
"Yeah the completely wrong people. Its stupid really. The right person was there all along staring me in the face and yet I pick second best"  
"We both made the same mistake" you say tilting my head slightly so that I'm looking up at you.  
"Now we're living with it" I say sadly  
"We dont have to. Just give me a week to sort things out and I'm all yours. That is if you want me" you say  
"Of course I do" I say smiling at you "I can sort things tonight and then be with you"  
"Well give me a week and I'm yours" you say  
"I'll wait for you" I say "I've waited long enough. A week longer wont kill me" I say  
"Well its sorted then" you say bending down to my height and placing a tender kiss on my lips. I want more but I know I have a class to get back to and you have things to sort out.  
"I better get back to the class now" I say standing up and moving passed you. You grab my hand and pull me back kissing me again.  
"One week" you say  
"One week" I repeat opening the office door and making my way back to my class.

_I'll wait for you _

One week and then I can have everything I've ever wanted. I'll wait.


End file.
